The Academy has MSN
by SnoodleVamp
Summary: The Academy has MSN. What will the gang get up to on there? Read and find out.RxR
1. Alone

Alone

Chapter 1

Rose – Badass Hathaway

Dimitri – Russian Cowboy

_Everyone has signed in_

Badass Hathaway: Hey Comrade!

Russian Cowboy: Hi Roza

Badass Hathaway: Nice name :)

Russian Cowboy: yeah I thought it was pretty good, LoL.

Badass Hathaway: Comrade! Where did you learn text abbreviations?

Russian Cowboy: Rose, I do know more than just guardian business.

Badass Hathaway: I know comrade. How about we use some off your more physical things you know.

Russian Cowboy: oh Roza, are you implying what I think you are?

Badass Hathaway: defiantly! :)

Russian Cowboy: I will be over there in a minute.

_Russian Cowboy has signed off_

Badass Hathaway: Yay! Dmitri's coming over. Can't wait. :)

Badass Hathaway: He must be here now, can't wait to see what he has to 'teach' me!

Badass Hathaway: I'm coming; I just need to open the door.

Badass Hathaway: oh God, Dimitri. *moans*.

**A minute later**

Badass Hathaway: DIMITRI, Faster! Go Faster!, I'm nearly there. *moaning*

Badass Hathaway: *breathing heavily* well that was fun! :)

_Badass Hathaway has signed off_


	2. Nice Name

**Hi everyone! I hope you will like this second chapter. RxR**

**SnoodleVamp**

Nice Name

Chapter 2

Rose – Badass Hathaway

Lissa – Spirit Girl

Dimitri – Russian God

Eddie – Super Novice

Adrian – RoseLuvMe

_Everyone has signed in except Dimitri_

Badass Hathaway: Hi guys, what you all doin'?

Spirit Girl: Hey Rose, just in my room on my laptop. Do you want to go online shopping with me later?

Badass Hathaway: I would love to lis but I've got plans with Dimitri after training. :)

Spirit Girl: I'll just hang out with Christian then.

Super Novice: Hi Rose, how you been goin'?

Badass Hathaway: Great thanks ed, what's with the name?

Super Novice: ah nothing... I just thought that, well I'm not the best in the class because you are, so I thought because I'm second best, I'm pretty super :)

RoseLuvMe: that's right, my Little Dhampir is best in the class ;)

Badass Hathaway: Adrian change your name. You know that will never happen.

_Russian God has signed in_

Russian God: *reads above text* you better be right rose with the comment you just said.

Badass Hathaway: Yay! Dimitri's here, don't worry comrade I will NEVER love Adrian ;)

RoseLuvMe: you know that's not true rose, you can stop lying and admit you love me. We all know you do :)

Badass Hathaway: Not in a Million year, will I say I love you

Spirit Girl: you know rose loves Dimitri right?

RoseLuvMe: Yes I know that, but she will on day get sick of him and she will come to me. Plus Rose, You just said the words at the end of your sentence, but I do like hard to get. ;)

Russian God: Adrian back off or I will come and get you while you are sleeping.

RoseLuvMe: How do you know I will be sleeping when rose comes over tonight, we might be a bit preoccupied to sleep.

Badass Hathaway: Adrian I am NOT coming over to you room tonight or any other night, do you understand?

RoseLuvMe: Keep saying that to yourself, but you know you want to. I will be always waiting

_RoseLuvMe has signed off_

Badass Hathaway: Finally he's gone. By the way Comrade I like you name. ;)

Russian God: Thanks Roza :)

Super Novice: he really likes annoying you rose, doesn't he?

Badass Hathaway: Yes *sigh* he is really annoying :(

Super Novice: I would normally beat up a guy that gave you trouble but I don't really want to hit Adrian because he is pretty important to the queen, and it would get my in a lot of trouble.

Badass Hathaway: Thanks Ed, I knew you would always take my side :)

Spirit Girl: well I have to go, have to go to the feeders before curfew, bye Rose, bye everybody

Everyone: Bye Lissa

_Spirit Girl has signed off_

Russian God: Rose we have training in 10 minutes, so you should probably log off now so you are not late.

Badass Hathaway: Comrade when am I ever late?

Russian God: Rose don't be late or I will make you run 10 laps more.

Badass Hathaway: Okay, I will log off now! :( Bye Eddie, See you soon Comrade ;)

_Badass Hathaway has signed off_

Russian God: well I better go or I will be late for training, bye

Super Novice: Bye

_Russian God has signed off_

Super Novice: *sigh* nobody is left except me; well it looks like I will have to sign out.

_Super Novice has sign off_

**So what did you think? Reviews and ideas are much appreciated. I will give shout out to the first five people to review! Next chapter comes if one or more people review :)**


	3. Mr Unknown

**Hi Everyone! I am SO sorry for not updating quicker, but Thank you SO much to all the people that reviewed, alerted this story, added this story as a favourite, or added me as one of their favourite authors.**

**Here are some BIG shout outs to those people: sneaky lunitic spy, sgblair, starynat, random-friend, weluvrussianboys14, XXXXXfutureXXXXX, RosemarieBelikov, Izobella Zoey Belikov, Xoxo Vampire Lover oxoX, IloveCeci, my 2 guys, Nbjbrownie, vampirediarieslover, PrincessRedfern, Bad-Ass God, AdriansGrl, PotterVampireFan.**

**You guys RULE! Also everyone else is welcomed to review, I really appreciate it. So again Thank you all so much and here is chapter 3, Hope you like it. And just to let you guys know, this story is set before the end of shadow kissed but Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Adrian and Mia know about Rose and Dimitri being in love. Mia will also be coming soon into the story, just not yet. RxR :)**

* * *

**Mr Unknown**

**Chapter 3**

Rose – ShadowKissedWarrior

Lissa – Princess Spirit Fairy

Christian - Sparkles

Dimitri – Russian Sex God

Eddie – Kickass Novice

Adrian – Stupid Drunk Man

? – Unknown

_Everyone has signed on except Unknown_

Russian Sex God: ummmm…. What's with my name rose?

ShadowKissedWarrior: i changed everyone's MSN name, I hope you don't mind. My favourite name would have to be Adrian's, it describes him soooo well. ;)

Stupid Drunk Man: _(hasn't looked at his name yet) _Thank you little Dhampir, I knew you always thought about me.

ShadowKissedWarrior: I didn't think you would take it so well 'Stupid Drunk Man' :)

Stupid Drunk Man: _(looks at his user name) _Hey! That's really mean. I am not stupid, I might be drunk but I'm NOT stupid.

ShadowkissedWarrior: Adrian stop denying that you're not stupid because you are; you drink WAY to much friggin' alcohol.

Princess Spirit Fairy: I like my name rose, thanks.

ShadowKissedWarrior: No problem liss

Sparkles: I HATE MY NAME!

ShadowKissedWarrior: Calm down 'sparkles', we chose everyone's names for a reason.

Princess Spirit Fairy: When you say 'we' who do you mean?

ShadowKissedWarrior: Me and Eddie or should I say Kickass Novice.

Sparkles: so BOTH of you did this!

ShadowKissedWarrior: isn't that what I just said

Kickass Novice: Yeah, Rose did just say that, but I thought we did a really good job with the names.

ShadowKissedWarrior: We did, now everyone stop complaining!

Everyone _(except Rose and Eddie)_: okay

Princess Spirit Fairy: So what is everyone doing today?

Sparkles: Can I spend the day with you?

Princess Spirit Fairy: You can but I wanted to spend the day with rose

ShadowKissedWarrior: how about we play a game of 'I never' but we have to type our answer on this (MSN). What do you think?

Russian Sex God: sounds like a good idea

Kickass Novice: yeah I'm in, but what do we use to keep a track of how many turns we have left?

Princess Spirit Fairy: I know what we can do; someone can type up how many points everyone has left after each question, we will each have twenty points to start with. I will do it if no one else wants to.

ShadowKissedWarrior: that's a great idea Liss, okay so is everyone playing?

_Everyone_: Yes

ShadowKissedWarrior: ok then, I will start. 'I have never kissed an Ozera.'

Princess Spirit Fairy: what do we say if we have?

ShadowKissedWarrior: just say 'I have'

Princess Spirit Fairy: well then, 'I have'

Russian Sex God: me too 'I have'

Stupid Drunk Man: 'I have'

ShadowKissedWarrior: Adrian why have you kissed an Ozera?

Stupid Drunk Man: it was for a dare, as well as I was drunk.

Sparkles: yeah you were drunk, and you are a horrible kisser

Kickass Novice: yeah! Take that Adrian.

ShadowKissedWarrior: as much as I like making fun of Adrian, we should keep playing the game

Kickass Novice: okay I will go next

Princess Spirit Fairy: No after I put up the scores, the scores are so far:

Rose – 20

Eddie – 20

Lissa – 19

Christian – 20

Dimitri – 19

Adrian – 19

Kickass Novice: okay my turn, 'I have never used magic.'

Sparkles: well 'I have'

Stupid Drunk Man: 'I have'

Princess Spirit Fairy: 'I have' as well.

Princess Spirit Fairy: the scores:

Rose – 20

Eddie – 20

Lissa – 18

Christian – 19

Dimitri – 19

Adrian – 18

Princess Spirit Fairy: well it's my turn. 'I have never used a silver stake'

ShadowKissedWarrior: Defiantly! 'I have'

Russian Sex God: 'I have'

Kickass Novice: 'I Have'

Princess Spirit Fairy: ok, the Scores:

Rose – 19

Eddie – 19

Lissa – 18

Christian – 19

Dimitri – 18

Adrian – 18

Stupid Drunk Man: My go, 'I have never not thought about Rose naked'

ShadowKissedWarrior: Adrian, what sort of question is that? Your supposed to say the things you have never done, not something that you have. And I can't really blame you for thinking of me naked; I just have that effect on Boys ;)

Russian Sex God: Roza, not only boys are effected by your beauty, men are as well. You should hear what the male Guardians sometimes say about you. If I could I would defiantly let them know it's not worth trying to get you.

ShadowKissedWarrior: Why not, Comrade?

Russian Sex God: Because you're taken, and you will not be available for as long as I am around.

ShadowKissedWarrior: Hopefully that is for a long time then Comrade ;) And if you do stay you will get to see some new outfits I got that I want to show you, hint hint VERY revealing

Stupid Drunk Man: if you keep talking like that little dhampir, I will have to go have a cold shower, and I think you know why ;)

ShadowKissedWarrior: Shut up, Adrian! The only person I want having to go have a cold shower because of me is Dimitri

Princess Spirit Fairy: Let's just get back to the game. Adrian say something you **haven't** done before

Stupid Drunk Man: ok, 'I have never kissed Stan'

ShadowKissedWarrior: *types in disgust* 'I have' and before any one comments, it was for a dare and I soooo did not want to kiss him, plus his breath smells like rotten eggs, Horrible!

Kickass Novice: that's so true, his breath does smell like rotten eggs, and I had to kiss him because of a dare you made me do Rose!, that was really mean and yeah…'I Have'

Sparkles: I remember when you had to do that! You came out of Stan's room really green in the face, looked like you were going to be sick.

Kickass Novice: Christian you don't have to remind everyone, plus it's not my fault Stan doesn't brush his teeth.

Princess Spirit Fairy: back to the game, 'I have' and rose made me kiss him because I lost a bet, worst kissing experience of my life! And the Scores are:

Rose – 18

Eddie – 18

Lissa – 17

Christian – 19

Dimitri – 18

Adrian – 18

_Unknown has signed in_

ShadowKissedWarrior: who is _Unknown?_

Princess Spirit Fairy: yeah who is he/she? Who are you?

Unknown: someone…

Sparkles: do want to tell us your name?

Unknown: not really…. What's your name?

Sparkles: Christian Ozera

Unknown: why do have a girly MSN name if you're a boy?

ShadowKissedWarrior: because his name is really Christina that's why he calls himself Sparkles, Ha ha

Princess Spirit Fairy: that's mean Rose, you wouldn't like _Christian_ calling you Rosie

ShadowKissedWarrior: No I wouldn't, but I can punch him if he does call me Rosie, and he can't do anything to me or my big bad sexy Russian will get him

Russian Sex God: thanks Rose but I don't want to risk my job by beating up a Royal Moroi, and just remember that I can help you forget by using our 'special' training

ShadowKissedWarrior: how could I forget our 'special' training, are we still on for tonight?

Russian Sex God: yes, but let's not talk about it on here.

Unknown: what do you do in your 'special' training?

ShadowKissedWarrior: none of your business! And who are YOU?

Unknown: that's none of YOUR business, Rosemarie

ShadowKissedWarrior: that's it! Tell me who you are?

Unknown: I bet you will never guess who I am; I will use any information that you give out and tell your mother and I will sus… never mind. Bye

ShadowKissedWarrior: no wait don't go, just tell me who you are and everything will be fine ;)

Unknown: no

_Unknown has logged off_

Kickass Novice: well that was weird….

Sparkles: yeah….

Princess Spirit Fairy: well are we going to continue with the game or stop?

Russian Sex God: I have training with Rose so we won't be able to continue with the game. Rose I will meet you in the Gym.

_Russian Sex God has logged off_

ShadowKissedWarrior: looks like I won't be continuing the game with you guys see you guys later, bye Lissa, Bye everyone

Princess Spirit Fairy: Bye Rose, have a good time training ;)

Stupid Drunk Man: bye little Dhampir :)

_Everyone else: _Bye

_ShadowKissedWarrior has logged off_

Princess Spirit Fairy: I just remembered I have to go to the feeders before curfew, Christian do want to accompany me?

Sparkles: okay, I will meet you outside

_Sparkles and Princess Spirit Fairy have logged off_

Kickass Novice: well I'm probably just going to log off now

Stupid Drunk Man: yeah me too, bye

_Stupid Drunk Man and Kickass Novice have logged off_

_Unknown has signed in_

Unknown: *reads above text* well they didn't talk about a lot that is useful, but who does Rose think is her big bad sexy Russian? It couldn't be Dimitri? No that would be very wrong. There was Lissa dragomir, Rose Hathaway, Christian Ozera, Adrian Ivashkov and some person named Eddie and Dimitri. It is probably just a coincidence that there is someone called Dimitri and had the title _Russian _Sex God, and also does training. If it isn't, I will be able to use this against Rose and get her suspended, as I am the headmistress of the Academy.

_Unknown has logged off_

* * *

**Well there is the third chapter! I hope you all liked it. I would really appreciate ideas and suggestions about would be good to have in the next chapter. Thank you. Review! :)**

**SnoodleVamp **


End file.
